<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dream SMP by chloerainywilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885749">The Dream SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloerainywilly/pseuds/chloerainywilly'>chloerainywilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, l'manberg - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloerainywilly/pseuds/chloerainywilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is practically a book I wrote that covers most of the Dream SMP as best as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dream SMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to find a place, we need to travel until we find a good enough looking place to put our base.” Dream, a man in all green, suggested.<br/>“Oh, I thought we were making a base in the nether.” George, a friend of Dream, said.<br/>“Yeah, we need to build a portal and go to the nether. Let’s go!”<br/>“Let’s GO~!” George sang with excitement.<br/>George and Dream built a nether portal out of a pond of lava they found in the mountains, then passed through to enter the new terrain. Spawned in the middle of nowhere atop of a deadly lava pool, Dream took his collected cobblestone and built a bridge to the nearest land. “There’s like a Bastion biome over here, Dream.” George pointed out. “Woah, Dream look at this.” George said as he stared out into the ash falling from the sky. Dream ran to where George was standing and said, “Oh, the ash, yeah I guess it’s cool. Let’s just continue over here so we can get blocks.”<br/>Dream finished the bridge and started collecting netherrack with George.<br/>“Watch out for Hoglins, George.” Dream warned as they broke the blocks.<br/>“Look there’s gold over here, I see it.” Dream said as he dug towards the gold shining in the netherrack. George shadowed Dream soon after, “Oh look!” They yelled in synchronization as the Red biome caught their eyes. Dream happily ran towards the biome, collecting the new plants they discovered.<br/>“Look at this, I’m collecting all of it! I’m taking it all! YES!”<br/>“I got a Warped Fungus. MM, yummy.” George laughed.<br/>“Hmm, we need gold armour so those Piglin guys don’t attack us.” Dream stated the obvious.<br/>“Look up, he’s here.”<br/>“Who’s here?” George asked.<br/>“The- The man… I’m gonna kill him”<br/>Dream said as he started building up to the Piglin with gold armour who stood at the top of the cliff, bearing a crossbow. Dream hesitantly lunged at the Piglin, attacking at the creature until it lost balance and fell off the cliff, landing at the feet of George...dead.<br/>“OH, WHAT!? Oh, haha, that scared me.” George laughed, clutching his chest as his heart raced at the sudden jumpscare.<br/>“We need to find a Bastion biome.” Dream said out of nowhere as he dug down to meet George.<br/>“Do you even remember where we came from, we can’t get lost?” George questioned as Dream fell to the ground.<br/>“I’m quite hungry, Dream, I don’t have very much food left. We weren’t really prepared for this.” George revealed as he carefully watched Dream stand up after his fall.<br/>“I don’t have much food either.” Dream looked in his bag, “Just look around a little bit more. Do you want to get some blocks - oh, is that a fortress? Nevermind, it’s not, I thought I saw a fortress.” Dream shook off George’s comment as he walked to the edge of the land.<br/>“Do you remember where we came from?” George asked.<br/>“Y-yeah.” Dream answered.<br/>“We’re gonna get lost.” George responded as he rolled his eyes to Dream’s answer.<br/>After collecting gold ingots they found within blocks of netherrack, they decided to go back to the overworld. They were already low on supplies like food, and with their pickaxes starting to get worn down, they wouldn’t have gotten far anyway.<br/>They walked...for days on end, looking for food and a place to build their base after realizing that the nether might not be a good place to live.<br/>“HUUUH, Dream look!” George yelled as he dove into the water, he grabbed his bucket and scooped out a fish. He rose to the sand meeting Dream with a smile on his face and a goatfish in a bucket. They continued their search for an area to settle, killing many pigs and breaking many trees.<br/>“Our fish is named Beckerson…” George said, interrupting the silence.<br/>“Beckerson?” Dream asked as he watched George say the fish’s name while he killed the pig in front of him.<br/>“Yes.”<br/>After a couple hours of searching, George yet again interrupted the silence between the two, “I see like a little mountain...OH wait!” He ran through the river and up the hill.<br/>“To everyone else, this probably looks like a mundane piece of land...but to me, an intellectual, I know - AHA!” George said as he found the perfect spot in the middle of a lake after the hill.<br/>Using the Oak, Birch and Spruce wood he had, George built a bridge that connected four pieces of land, like a plus sign, a large area in the intersection and a farm to finish it off. Nearing midnight, Dream placed beds in the center area of the plus sign and chose to sleep, George following after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>